Wanna Be Free
by Psychotic Yaoi Lover
Summary: While in Hogwarts, Harry and Draco had a secret relationship, on the last day, though, they have to seperate. What happens when, years later, Voldie kidnaps Harry's 4 year old daughter?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Never have Never will. -runs to my room in tears- Why can't I own it?**

**_7th year/ last day_**

"Where you going, mate?" Ron yelled from across the common room.

Harry turned around and smiled. "Just out walking for a bit. Don't wait up for me."

"Okay." Harry watched as the red head walked up the stairs towards the dormitories. As soon as he heard a door shut, he left through the portrait, quickly making his way towards the Room of Requirement. Reaching the spot, his smile widened. The door was already there. He opened it and looked around.

The room had been turned in to a forest clearing, stars shone brightly in the night sky above. In the middle of the clearing was a large fire, sparks flickering through the air. Around the fire was a bed of black and silver pillows and blankets. Laying on top of a particular large and fluffy pillow with only a silver blanket wrapped around his waist was Draco Malfoy, who was currently staring up at the ceiling, muttering to himself. Harry listened carefully.

"Knew he'd be late. Always is. Why can't he, for once in his miserable life, be one time. Probably doesn't care that I've been here for a whole five minutes. He's lucky I'm here at all. I could be somewhere else, somewhere more important. Maybe with Blaise."

"Or maybe you'd be with Pansy."

Draco sat up quickly, the sudden movement causing the blanket to slip off of him. "Pansy? I don't think so. She's busy bedding Crabbe."

Harry laughed and made his way over to the naked blonde. Kneeling in front of him, he gently kissed Draco on the lips smiling as he responded and had thin but muscled arms around his neck. He barely heard Draco whisper against his lips as he said, "Our last night together. I can't believe it's coming to an end already."

Harry sighed slightly and pulled away. "I know. It seems like only yesterday that we got together."

"I know. No one would believe that we've been together since fourth year. Or that we've been friends since second."

Harry let out a sad laugh. "If you would've told me that we would end up like this in first year, I would've gotten Mungo's to come haul you away."

Draco shook his head. "No you wouldn't have. After all, you love me to much."

Harry smiled. "I love you now. That doesn't mean I loved you then."

Draco pouted. "I refuse to believe that, I was too adorable for anyone to not love."

"A basilisk is more adorable then you were."

Frowning slightly, Draco retorted, "I beg your pardon, but I'm not a slimy snake."

The only response he received was a burst a laughter. "This coming from a Slytherin?"

Draco didn't answer, only pounced on Harry, knocking him down into a laying position on the pillows, now straddling him. When his lips touched Harry's, it was as though a fire had ignited. His hands moved down to stroke Harry's sides, causing the brunette to shiver with longing.

Then Harry flipped them so that he was on top. After one brief, triumphant smirk, the two were lost in a frenzy of love and lust.

HPHPHPHPHP

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself alone on the pillowed floor, the once large fire nearly gone. Looking at the ceiling, he saw the sun was just rising and hoped that Ron didn't pick today to wake up early.

As he sat up, he saw a piece of parchment laying on a nearby pillow. He reached over and began to read it:

_To my Darling Lion,_

_I'm sorry for running out without saying goodbye; but when I awoke, you looked like a beautiful Dark Angel…Don't laugh at me either, cause I hear you mumbling in your sleep all the times about a sexy Angel of Light…and I didn't want to wake you. I hate that we have to end it like this. When we first started our relationship, it felt as though it would last forever. But no matter how much it hurts, I'm glad we were together. We both knew from the beginning it would end like this, we both knew that it would end with pain. For the past year, I've done everything I could to get out of becoming a Death Eater, but to no avail. My father has been dead set about it. I've known since the Dark Lord returned that Father would give me up in a heart beat if it went to the _cause_, as he calls it. Maybe we won't have to cross paths during the battles that we are to face. Once the Dark Mark is on my arm, I'll have no choice but to do as I'm told, even if it is to kill. I'll tell you now that I love you and always will, no matter what happens. If worse comes to worse, and you do die, know that I'll be only a step behind. I'll go through the years hoping you still feel the same way for me, and that, if you win this war, we can be together without fear of the Dark Lord or my father. All I want out of this war is for us to be free._

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Your Devoted Slytherin Dragon_

Tears fell from Harry's eyes onto the parchment. He held it close to his heart and stayed that way for a few minutes before getting dressed and leaving to his dorm to finish packing his trunk to leave Hogwarts for the final time.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco watched in disgust as the Dark Lord approached the small, sobbing figure lying on the floor. A look of pure delight was on his face, causing him to look even more like a monster than before.

Draco looked down at the four year old girl again and he felt his heart clench. Her pitch black hair fell into her face, causing her already pale skin to seem paler. He kept his eyes on her as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. She looked around, tears falling from her silvery-blue eyes. When her eyes caught Draco's, she smiled slightly at him.

It was then that he knew. He looked back at the Dark Lord and saw him taking off his robes.

He didn't let a single thought enter his mind as he acted. One moment he was just standing there, no expression on his beautifully carved face, the next he had thrown himself over his daughter and apperated, bringing her to the Malfoy Manor. He picked her up and rushed her into the manor.

He listened for the sound of Death Eaters apperating, hoping against hope that the wards that protected the manor could hold up against so many witches and wizards who are willing to use dark magic.

Once inside, he slowed down and carried her up to the second floor and stopped in front a wall that had a simple painting of a small five year old boy with light blonde hair. He whispered an incantation and the next moment a door appeared. Opening it, he walked into a nursery and looked around. He hadn't been in the room since he started Hogwarts in the first year. Once he had come back home, his parents had moved him into one of the larger chambers. He saw that it was exactly the same, down to the smallest toy. He sat her on a bed that was placed in a corner and called for a house elf.

"Master called Twinkie?" The small creature asked.

Draco's eyes hadn't left the girl. "Bring up food for me and the girl, and then, after you finished cleaning the manor, redecorate this room for her."

"Twinkie does as Master says."

"Oh, and Twinkie?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Do not allow anyone but Harry Potter to come in. Send up a quill, parchment, and Savior."

"Yes, master, Twinkie will see to it right away."

"Twinkie?"

"Yes, master?"

"Thank you. You may go."

There was a pop, and the delighted house elf was gone. After a few minutes of tense silence, at least for Draco, the girl was staring around the room interestedly, the food appeared. He watched as she began to put food onto her plate and eat.

When she looked up and saw that she was the only one eating, she swallowed and spoke. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

It was clear that she was about to speak again when there was another pop and Twinkie reappeared, a silver falcon standing proudly on one arm, and holding a quill, ink, and parchment in the other. Draco smiled faintly as Savior flew off of Twinkies arm and landed on his shoulder. He reached up and received an affectionate nip on the finger. Then he took the stuff from Twinkie and nodded a dismissal.

As soon as his quill touched the parchment, the little girl spoke up. "Sir? Who are you writing to?"

"Your father."

Her eye's narrowed for a second. "Daddy? Why? I don't think he'd like to get a letter from you. He said that it would hurt him too much. He said he was perfectly content with just me."

Draco bit his lower lip, feeling rejected. It also confirmed his thoughts that she was his daughter. It was possible, but not common, for male wizards to get pregnant, as long as the 'father' was also a wizard. Before she was born, Harry had disappeared for a little over a year, and then returned with a practically new born baby. When questioned on who the mother was, he had remind silent, refusing to even answer what he had named his daughter. As far as anyone knew, her name could've been Betsy. But knowing Harry as long as he did, he knew that was extremely unlikely. Thinking about this made him realize he was still left out on what her name was.

He forced a smile. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Lily Dracona Potter," she said happily.

"Lily?" he tested the name. It should've been obvious that Harry would name her after a mother who he couldn't even remember. Then he realized what she had said her middle name was. If anyone had ever found out what it was, even Harry's idiotic friend Weasel could've figured out who was the other parent.

He was brought back to reality when Lily spoke. "You like my name?"

This time, nothing about his smile was forced. "It fits you perfectly." Her face brightened. "Now you better eat, you're as skinny as a stick, just like your Daddy."

As she continued eating, Draco started on the letter. It was short, sweet, and to the point.

_I have your daughter, come see us at Malfoy Manor ASAP._

He tied it to Saviors leg and took the falcon to the window and watched as she flew off into the distance. As he sat back down, he saw that she was watching him intently.

"What?" he asked, forcing his voice to be as soft and friendly as he could get it so as not to scare her.

"Daddy has a picture of you in the drawer of his bedside table."

A light blush came to his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep, and he takes it out every night and looks at it like it's the only thing in the world."

The blush darkened. "Did he ever say anything about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Whenever he spots me, he just shoves it back into the drawer, says it's a picture of his Dragon, and then hugs me, saying it's time for bed. But sometimes I hear him mumbling in his sleep, like he's having nightmares. He keeps yelling out Dragon."

Draco nodded. More then likely, he had been having visions of what the Dark Lord did to him. It was a well known fact that Draco wasn't the most trusted Death Eater, like his father was. He had been tortured repeatedly by the Dark Lord.

He looked back up at Lily as she started to say something else, but was interrupted by someone yelling out her name. Her face brightened considerably as she jumped up and ran out of the room, Draco following at a much slower pace, though he also wanted to run straight to the owner of the deep panicking voice.

As he reached the steps, he saw Lily being spun around in the arms of her father, a bright smile on both of their faces. He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the face of his former lover. Slowly, he descended the stairs.

Once Harry had put Lily back on the floor, her arms encircling his legs as if afraid to let him go, he looked up at Draco.

His soft voice filled the room, though he had whispered the name. "Draco."

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Thanks to all my Reviewers:

**ShellyD**

**Aeris Malfoy-Potter**

**Fudgebaby**

**SammieSnape:** Thanks for the advice. I'm not sure how both me and my beta had looked over the mistakes, but we'll try to make sure that in doesn't happen too often. I'll start to read over it before and after I give it to her. I'll also try to make sure that the chapters are longer. I would've done that with this chapter, but it's kinda hard to do since I wrote the majority of it on paper during school, I've always had trouble making longer chapters on paper then on typing. As for the details, I'll try to put more in, but can't make any promises.

**wicket willow**

**golden+girl736**

**Malin88**

**Animegurl088**

A lot of your reviews said that the prologue was sad, and, well, that was what I was aiming for. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked this one just as much. I'll try to update again as soon as I can, but with school work, my mom bossing me around, and my little brother and niece barging into my room twenty-four seven, I really can't make any promises. I can't have my mom knowing that I write slash, otherwise, there wouldn't be any updates at all. Well, anywho, review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP

* * *

Harry's heart started to beat faster as he stared at his ex-lover. Tears formed in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Draco slowly came down the stairs, stopping in front of him.

"Hello, Lion," Draco whispered softly.

This time Harry couldn't help it, the tears spilled from his eyes, causing Draco to throw his arms around him. "Shh, Lion, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. She's safe and I'll make sure he doesn't take her away from you again."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder as the Blonde's hand rubbed his back, comforting him. He could fell Lily's arms still wrapped around his legs and knew she was looking up at them. After a moment, he took a deep breath and pulled away. "I guess I better take her home."

"No."

"What?"

"Well, obviously, it isn't safe wherever you had her since she was kidnapped with such ease." When Harry looked at him, he saw a small smirk on his face, yet there was also sadness in his eyes. "It would be better if you two would stay here with me. I won't be leaving to go anywhere anytime soon, seeing as I kidnapped her from her kidnappers. I think I'd prefer it if I were to have company."

Harry gave him a small smile, then his eyes clouded. "How can I trust you?"

Draco sighed, the look on his face clearly stated that he was hurt by what Harry had said. "Harry, I love you, always had and always will. I know I've done some real bad things, but like I said in that letter I gave you, I had no choice. My father-"

"That's always your excuse! Your father this, your father that! Why don't you do anything for yourself?! Especially now that he's dead!"

"I have done things for myself. I let myself fall in love with you, and that's only one. If Father would've found out about us, I would've lost my inheritance, and I couldn't let that happen if I was going to live with you, marry you. I wanted to wait until it was all handed over to me…"

"Then why didn't you come and get me? You told me you would once things were sorted out."

Draco hesitated, then said, "I knew Voldemort would use you against me, to make me do things I would never do in a million years. I knew that I would put Lily at risk."

Harry's eyes widened. "You knew?"

""Not until earlier, when I saw her eyes. But I knew she was yours and would never do anything to her in order to hurt her."

"I still don't know if I can trust you, though. How am I supposed to know that this isn't some kind of plot to get me close to you so that you can bring me to Voldemort?"

Draco sighed again. "You can't. I can't force you to believe me. I refuse to take Veritaserum since I don't want to know what all I've had to do since leaving you. I just hope you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that to anyone. I wouldn't kidnap their child and use her against them. Lily is both of ours, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, just like I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Harry nodded slowly, then knelt next to Lily and looked her in the eyes. "What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment before glancing at Draco, who smiled at her. "I want to stay," she answered, looking back at Harry. "He's nice."

Picking her up, Harry looked back at Draco. "Alright, we'll stay, but I'm not ready to get back into a relationship. And you have to allow the Wesley's to come visit."

Draco's nose wrinkled, but he nodded. "You can invite them to supper if you want."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Can I use the fire?"

Draco nodded and lead him and Lily to the study. The powders in the glass bowl."  
Throwing the floo powder into the fire, he stick his head in and said, "The Burrow." The fire place started to spin, gaining speed, then came to a stop. He was staring into the Weasley's kitchen, Molly was sitting at the table, knitting.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

She jumped, startled, and looked at him. "Harry, dear, where were you? Ron, Hermione, and the twins have already left to go searching for Lily again."

"I have her."

"Thank God! Where was she?"

"Voldemort had her, but an old friend of mine got her out."

"Who?"

Harry hesitated before answering, "Draco Malfoy. Before you say anything, listen. Draco said that all of you could visit for supper. I'll explain everything then."

"Draco Malfoy? But I-"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, I'll explain everything then."

She sighed and nodded. "how many times have I told you to call me Molly, or even Mum. You are like a son to me and Arthur."

He smiled at her. "Old habits are hard to break. I'll see you tonight," after a moment, he added, "Mum."

He was gone before he could see her face light up.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco paced the parlor floor a few hours later. "The _whole_ Weasley family? That's nine people, plus us three."

"Actually, it's fourteen. Ron and Hermione are married and have a son Lily's age, and Bill married Fleur Delacour after our sixth year, they have twin girls who're six."

Draco's eyes widened drastically.

"Matt's coming?" Lily asked, dismayed.

Harry looked at her with a small smile, "Yes, he is. He's been very worried about you and I think it's better to have him see for himself that you're alright."

Lily pouted. "I don't believe that. All he ever does is be mean to me."

Harry glanced up at Draco, smiling widely now, "I bet that one day he'll change his attitude. It might not be anytime soon, but I think he will."

"Who's Matt?" Draco asked.

"Ron and Hermione's son. They have another on the way, only a few weeks away form birth."

"So there's going to be a little Wesley running around my manor?"

"Yep, and just wait till the new one's born. Hopefully it'll be a trouble maker like Matt."

"A trouble maker?"

Harry was about to answer when an alarm went off in the manor, causing Harry and Lily to jump.

"They're here," Draco said. "I usually have the alarm off, but considering circumstances, I think it would be best if we were to know if anyone comes onto the property."

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as the entire Weasley family rushed into the room behind a house elf, who immediately disappeared.

"What the hell is going on here, Harry?"

"Ron, watch your language; especially around the children."

"And calm down. I'll explain in a moment." He looked at Draco. "Do you have anywhere the kids can go?"

"Of course," he snapped his fingers and another house elf appeared. "Is the nursery done, Twinkie?"

"Yes, Master Draco."

"Would you take Mistress Lily and her three friends there and watch them?"

"Twinkie would be honored, Master Draco," she curtsied to him before leading the children out of the room.

"Now explain," Ron said, trying to hold his temper."

"Technically, I'm Lily's mom, Draco's her father."

All but Ron's eyes widened.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"I think you'll need to speak in simpler terms," Draco said to Harry.

"Right. Ron, in seventh year I had sex with Draco and got pregnant."

It took a moment for Ron to let it sink in. When it finally didn't he said, "You had _sex_ with _Malfoy_."

"Yes."

"But why? We hate him."

Harry shook his head. "You hate him. I became friends with him in second year."

"And you never told us?"

"Think about how you would've reacted. I knew Draco would be on the losing end against you and Herms."

"Don't call me that," Hermione said at the same time Draco gave an indignant, "Hey!"

Harry smiled at them. "It's easier to say, Herms. And you know it's true Draco."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us."

"I'm telling you now, as well as telling you that Lily and I will be staying here with him."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'll have the next chapter up soon, maybe a week or so. Review please! 


End file.
